リアリティー : game on
by Zcyler
Summary: [AU] Endou's always been at the top of the leader board as the best gamer on the net. He's gone bored from no good competition but the one day some new players come out of nowhere and beat his high score no sweat. Not only that but, a new game is released and an apparent tournament has challenged players to a game of life or death. Will Endou survive? GAME ON! -Full I11 cast-
1. login:GKSweeper

**I know I said no knew multichapter till Forgetting You but this idea as well as Pokezuma is so damn tempting (and in the end I gave in). I don't know how you guys will like this idea, though I still liked my starting chapter for 'Forgetting You' a lot better than this one.**

**Influenced (Not based) off: Mirai Nikki and Sword Art Online and Accel World, slight minor influences from Digimon and robotics;notes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN CAUSE IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A TON OF INAZUMA AU STORIES LIKE THIS ONE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 | login:GKSweeper**

* * *

_**[20:04:12|17:05] LOGIN: _**_

_** [20:04:12|17:06] LOGIN SUCCESFUL**_

_**[20:04:12|17:07] USER: GKSweeper [Status | ONLINE]**_

* * *

Click.

Click. Click.

W, S, A, D. Right click. Click.

His sharp sniper eyes moved quickly around the screen zooming in on his next target. The bright light from the monitor screen lit up the darkness of his room. His eyes flicked to the right hand corner to the toolbar.

7:35PM

He had time - Quite a lot of time to be honest. Enough time before his mother would come barging into his room and pull the headphones from his ears and jack him out of the game.

"Boom, headshot," he smirked as his target slammed to the floor from the impact of his gun.

He never missed his shot, no matter how good his opponent was, he never missed. Aim fast at your opponent, shoot, move location and repeat. That was his game style.

Endou stretched his arms and quickly sprung downstairs to the fridge to get a new can of coke before jolting back to his room faster than his mother could say Endou.

No time to chat, the last few minutes of the current round of Team Fortress 2 were closing to an end.

"ALERT! OUR LAST CONTROL POINT IS BEING CAPTURED," the annoying female voice from the game screeched from the speakers.

Endou clenched his teeth but kept a slight smile on. In the last twenty seconds of the game he managed to secure his teams victory managed to shoot off the last of a blue team trespassing in their area.

He released his mouse the time flicked to 00:00. He grinned, 127 kills, 0 deaths, just in that one round.

He watched as his accumulated points got added to my total number of points. He sighed, "here's really no competition now days really," he thought to himself.

Competition you're asking? You've probably been confused for the last minute or two while seeing what has just happened.

Endou. Endou Mamoru. That was his name.

Though really, he was better known as **GKSweeper **on the gaming net community - InazumaBreakNET to be exact.

Still confused?

InazumaBreakNET (or IBN for short) was the most popular site on the internet. A site which contained tons of the coolest games possible where players compete to get the top of the ranks, to own, defeat and become the best players on the leader board. Games ranging from adventure to action, racing to first person shooter, single player to multiplayer, you name it - any game you can imagine is on IBN.

GKSweeper? Well that was his username, his alias and unless you know each other in real life, everyone on IBN referred to each other by their alias. Not only that, every player had their own avatar - A picture used to identify each user. His avatar was the letters GKS, the GK in yellow, the S n blue with its tai underlining the GK ending with an arrowhead.

And here's another thing… guess who's ranked first on the InazumaBreakNET leader board?

GKSweeper. Endou.

"_I've been a gamer for years. They said I had natural talent and because of my amazing skill as a gamer, newbies bow down to me… pretty much."_

Endou learned about InazumaBreakNet from some kids back at school. Back when he went to Arakumo Academy he was just an ordinary player but because he play a little too often, his rank on the leader board grew higher and higher till he became the best player on IBN. Now in starting his second year of High School (four years since he started playing), he still was unbeatable.

But he never told anyone though… that he was GKSweeper. For fear that they wouldn't treat him the same… being the best player and all. So he played on a second account, never played to his potential and even let them beat him a few time.

Either way, GKSweeper or not, the playing field had been boring recently. He wished there were more players out there that would get Endou excited about playing, someone who had even more skill than he did so he could aim to beat them like he did when he wasn't the best player. There HAD to be at least one person out there… couldn't there be?

"MAMORU! DINNER TIME!" Endou groaned. Great, whenever his mother decides to have dinner later than six, it usually destroys his precious gaming time… just great.

He hopped of the computer chair smelling the wafting smell of spaghetti sauce not noticing the blinking notification message on his profile.

_[20:04:12|20:10] USER: GKSweeper has gone idle  
[20:04:12|20:25] USER: GKSweeper has been automatically logged  
due to timeout.  
[20:04:12|20:25] USER: GKSweeper [Status | OFFLINE]_

* * *

.

"Thanks Oka-san! The food was great!" Endou raced back to his room and shut the door. For what seemed like the third time that night he logged onto IBN which had logged him off automatically due to his absence.

* * *

_LOGIN: GKSweeper_

_PASSWORD: *******_

_[20:04:12|21:15] LOGIN SUCCESFUL  
[20:04:12|21:16] USER: SWEEPER [Status | ONLINE]  
_

* * *

Endou groaned and slid down his chair rubbing the bridge of his nose. That was the last time he'd ever ask his mother how her day was again. If only he'd known that he would be getting a minute by minute lecture on how her day went – forget about it.

He slid back up realising he had several new notification from the IBN headquarters. A few were challenges from completely new members who were over themselves thinking they could beat Endou. Endou deleted the messages… heck it would be slightly entertaining to play against them to see how fast he could beat them. But the message that intrigued Endou the most was the one from the IBN Headquarters. Excitedly he clicked on it, hoping it was a new game release. Games didn't release very often on IBN and there were no new and recent updates on the site so he was a tad bit curious.

"**INAZUMA BREAK GRAND PRIX" **he read, "recruit your clan in teams, faceoff to become the champions of IBN!"

Endou sighed once again. As much as he would love to compete he was a loner in the gaming world. There was no one good enough out there to team up with; he'd have to pass on this opportunity once again.

He raised his eyebrow seeing he had another new notification.

* * *

TEAM FORTRESS 2: You're high score has been beaten.

Highest No. of kills in a round:

[01] Tornetsu 155 Kills

[02] GKSweeper 130 Kills

* * *

Tornetsu…. Who the heck was that? He'd never seen him or her before… and yet he managed to beat his high score… and by a long shot. Not only that, but there were other players catching up to his score… and fast.

* * *

[03] MeTeOrCEO

[04] STRAT14

[05] InfiniteCourage

[06] IcicleHowler

* * *

There were even more, were that came from. He had no idea who the heck these people were, but he was happy some great players were pacing up the board.

He was going to hit up the game when…

"MAMORU! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK NOW, GO TO BED… DON'T MAKE ME GET UP THERE!" he heard his mother yell from downstairs and he gulped. He quickly logged off knowing that if he didn't within the next five minutes he could be cut off the network for a week. He could see the new players tomorrow after school.

* * *

_[20:04:12|22:00]_

_[20:04:12|20:25] USER: GKSweeper has logged off  
[20:04:12|22:01] USER: GKSweeper [Status | OFFLINE]  
_

* * *

He let out a breath as his mother walked in the room just as the screen went blank. His internet connection was definitely not getting cut off tonight.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Mamoru?" she asked him.

Endou inwardly groaned, she just had to remind him.

At the middle of his second year at Arakumo High School both of his parents' jobs moved to another town… and of course Endou had to come with them. He was sad leaving his friends behind and his mother telling him he'd make new ones was definitely not helping.

Tomorrow he'd be starting at Raimon East High and he wasn't sure if he were to look forward to it or not.

* * *

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school," The kind lady at Raimon East High smiled at him as she gave him his new things, "Come with me and I'll take you to your new locker,"

Endou followed the receptionist down the many halls and up the many stairs the something-th floor. Raimon East was a lot bigger than Arakumo High, how would he even remember where to go?

"…And this is the computer lab," the receptionist pointed to different things on the way. As they walked past the nurse office, Endou and the receptionist walked past a group of kids his age.

The tallest one of the group, a spiky platinum blond boy made eye contact with Endou as they walked past. The other two boys in the group, one with blue eyes and brown hair swept to the side and a boy whose lime green hair was tied in a high pony tail followed him without taking notice of Endou.

"Endou, there's your locker," the receptionist pointed to the tall locker labelled 101 in the centre of the group of lockers, "Ah Tachimukai-kun!" The receptionist motioned over to a boy with chestnut brown hair who was obviously late for class. He wore the same Raimon East Uniform as everyone else – A dark blue blazer with three small golden buttons, a clean white polo and a blue tie with thin gold stripes were under the blazer. He also wore black dress pants and newly shined black shoes. Unlike Endou, he had an emblem attatched to the pocket on his blazer with a crest containing a picture of a gaming controller.

"Late again for the third time this semester," she smiled in a slightly disapproving way.

"G-Gomen S-Suzuki-sensei," he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Since you're late why don't you show Endou-kun to class, he's new here and he's also in your class."

"H-hai!"

As Suzuki-sensei left Tachimukai gave a nervous smile to Endou, "O- Ohayo gozaimasu, O-Ore wa Tachimukai, Tachimukai Yuuki!"

He held out his hand stiffly to Endou who took it, "Ore Wa Endou Mamoru, Yoroshiku!"

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu E-Endou-san," Tachimukai 's nervous hand shake turned into a sudden one as he shook it furiously up and down. Endou tried shaking back with as much force and the two ended up laughing – what a way to start a friendship!

As the two started heading to their homeroom Tachimukai asked questions about where he came from, his old school and how he liked Raimon East already. At the same time he learnt from Tachimukai that their homeroom class had a mix of first to third year students.

"So, have you thought about joining any clubs, E-Endou-san?" Tachimukai asked him.

"Clubs?" Endou repeated. He hadn't been told about clubs before and he didn't have any back at his old school so he had no idea about them.

"Yeah, it's compulsory for everyone to join a club," Tachimukai piped, he no longer seemed as nervous as he once was.

"So what club are you part of?" Endou asked him.

"The Gaming club!" Tachimukai answered, he seemed excited Endou asked.

"See this," He pointed to the emblem attached to his blazer, "Whatever club you'll be in, you'll get a crest attached to your blazer."

"The Gaming Club huh?" Endou thought to himself, "That sounds interesting,"

"Are you a gamer Endou-san? Do you play on InazumaBreakNET?" Tachimukai asked him excitedly.

"Uh… yeah," Endou scratched his head hopping Tachimukai wouldn't ask what his alias was.

"What's your usern- oh here's our class!"

Talk about saved by the bell… and I mean literally. The minute the two walked through the door, the homeroom bell sounded and several students from outside walked in and took their seats.

The classroom seemed no different to the one back at Arakumo High. Big, wide windows to the left, black board and teachers desk at the front and door to the right.

Endou, whom without a seat looked around everywhere to see their homeroom teacher motioning him to come over.

"Class, we have a new student here, treat Endou with care." He motioned to Endou to introduce himself.

"Ore Wa Endou Mamoru, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" he bowed to the class.

"Take the seat at the back besides, Kiyama," the teacher pointed to the only empty seat in the class and Endou began to walk towards it. Five rows by six desks made the class of thirty and his seat was located in the middle of the very back row.

He looked at the boy who the teacher had pointed to. He had redest hair he had ever seen which curved at spiked out to the size. His was leaning on his chair swung back so two of the chair's feet were in the air while the other two held the chair down.

"Kiyama Hiroto!" their teacher yelled at him, "How many times have I told you not to lean on your chair!" and with that, Hiroto came back down on both four legs.

Walking to his seat, he passed the familiar platinum blond boy he had seen on the way to his locker. Once again, they made friendly eye contact as he passed him on the way to his seat.

The red head grinned as he sat down at his new desk.

"The name's Hiroto, but I guess you already know that," he laughed, "The dude with the funny goggles in front of you is Kidou Yuuto and the guy whose hair is longer than a girl's is Kazemaru Ichirouta."

The two glared at Hiroto but both of them gave Endou a welcoming smile. The teacher told them that he had to sort out some teacher business. The minute he left the room Hiroto started to lean on his chair again.

"So Endou-kun, you decided on the club you gonna join?" Hiroto asked him.

Clubs? Was this school really strong on clubs that they must be so important in this school?

"Hey! Back off Kiyama!" A boy with light brown hair and red goggles perched on his head sitting on the right side of Kiyama told him, he had a crest of a baseball on his blazer pocket, "You can't just edge all the new students to join your club… besides, who would want to join the gaming club anyway? The baseball team is way better!"

"Get real Kazuo, the basketball team is way better! Another kid with a royal blue hair and had his emblem contain a crest with a basketball on it.

"or the Art club!"

"No the science club!"

"Definitly the theatre club"

"Music Club!"

Hiroto rose an eyebrow, "Yo shut up! Endou can decide for himself what club he wants to join!"

As the other students went back to their seats Hiroto just poked a tongue at the two boys who had started the fight, "Taiki, Takuto… I was never asking him to join my club. I just asked if he had any clubs in mind." The two shrugged and went back to their seats.

"_So this really is a big deal…clubs and all,"_ Endou thought. He looked at Hiroto's crest, to Kidou's and to Kazemaru's, he noticed they were all wearing Gaming Club emblems.

"So have you decided?" Hiroto asked excitedly, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"No", Endou replied, "But I have some in mind."

* * *

_**[21:04:12|09:26] USER: GKSweeper | Logging off**_

_**[21:04:12|08:27] USER: GKSweeper [Status | OFFLINE]  
**_

* * *

**So this is sorta an online based fic… sorta . My OCs Kazuo Taiki and Takuto Ryota were only walk-in roles since this is definitely not a OC fic. As for each character's online username/alias… can you guess who is who and how their alias was created? Every bit of each alias is related to something of that character(free pocky to everyone who can guess both xD) Making usernames like 'TheFlameStriker' and "GoggledPenguins'… they're too obvious and it's more fun revealing a person later in the story rather than It being obvious.**

**Revealing what Endou's full username meant though it's kinda obvious if you play soccer xD**

**So for those of you that don't know Team Foretress 2 or TF2, it's a first person shooter free to play game you can download from steam on PC. Seriously one of my most favourite games. A lot like capture the flag, cept you pretty much shoot each other and stuff.**

**Will be updating Forgetting You this week as well as another One Shot ! **

**So Ja Na till next time!**


	2. Yes Or No?

**17 Reviews for the first chapter of this story… Woooow…Haven't seen that many people like the story since Inazuma Eleven with a Chance of Fanfiction. Honestly I didn't think you guys would like this story so much and I'm glad you really liked the first chapter! Haven't updated this one since April either and I really wanted to continue this story! I don't really know if this is any good since I had trouble writing the first part so here goes nothing! **

**(PS Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes- I am horrible at that)**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, this is Zcyler who has recently changed names to zappyspiker. Zappyspiker is my original username and I used my second username cause I didn't want anyone I knew reading my work (cause I knew I sucked at writing) but eventually I knew I would change it… which is today. So don't think anyone is ripping Zcyler's work off cause we're the same person (heh).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any anime which gave me inspiration to write this story… unfortunately…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 | YES OR NO**

* * *

_**[21:04:12|19:22] LOGIN: _**_

_**[21:04:12|19:23] LOGIN SUCCESFUL**_

_**[21:04:12|19:23] USER: GKSweeper [Status | ONLINE]**_

* * *

Endou pushed hard as he and the wind battled to see who would gain dominance over the open window in his room. He flinched slightly as the sky grumbled like an empty stomach and a flash of light sparked the view from his window. After one final heave, Endou was able to keep the giant gusts of wind from entering his room and making a tornado of school papers fly around his chamber.

Were storms always this violent in Inazuma Town? Cause back in his old town, they certainly weren't.

The sky let out another rumble and an even brighter flash of light. Endou groaned as the lighting jolted from the sky but as the spark started to disappear, so did the lights in his house.

"Great… a power outage," As if this storm wasn't bad enough by itself, it pretty much killed his gaming time for the rest of the night.

He walked over to his PC to check if it had only been the lights that stopped or the electricity for the whole house. As he had predicted, the electricity for everything as a whole had gone completely off.

"Stupid Inazuma Town weather…" Endou muttered, "It better not happen all the time… because if it did, then this town has serious problems."

After about five more minutes of blankly staring at his computer, Endou gave up and grabbed a jet black Nintendo DS light from one of the drawers of his desk and chucked in ZombieU.

As he hopped back onto his bed to play his handheld, his eyes caught sight of his neighbourhood from the window beside his bed – he'd never seen Inazuma Town so dark before. Not just from the look of it but from the atmosphere itself just seemed so alone, so cold. The empty dark streets reminded him of some zombie infested town like he had played in a game of Left 4 Dead 2, the only thing of course was missing was the zombie's itself – not that he was asking for any real ones.

Endou groaned once more as the he started up the Nintendo waiting for the game to load. If only real life was actually exciting and something awesome would happen, then maybe the power outage wouldn't have bothered him as much – it wasn't that he was addicted, though it was merely the fact that gaming was so much fun that nothing in real life did excite him as much as a new game on IBN.

And yet, it had been months, almost a year to be exact, since the last game came out - Which was weird since game developers were supposed to be making games all the time.

"I ask for something exciting in life and you give me a storm…" Endou muttered in his thoughts.

"Endou," he looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw his mother standing at the door holding a candle. Apart from the soft glow from his game, the candle was the only source of light in the room and was currently lighting up his mother's face.

"Oka-san," he acknowledged as he turned back to play his game.

"Don't you want to have some dinner and we can talk about your first day at the new school," Endou gritted his teeth silently. As much as he didn't want to talk, it was either that or no computer for a week. His mother smiled and motioned for him to walk out the door before closing the door herself.

Just as the bedroom door slowly came to a close, a soft buzz could be hear from the top of his desk.

His computer booted up by itself.

A flicker of light.

A five worded question – A one word answer:

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY?**

**YES | NO**

Ever since the _incident_ happened he had become extremely distant from both his parents. No, it wasn't like he hated them – not completely anyway. He wished that they would leave him alone sometimes – just because he was at home, didn't mean he was in the mood to talk to them in any way. And even more, moving to Inazuma Town didn't make things any better compared to the thoughts of his mother.

His mother on the other hand was more or less concerned about Endou herself. She had noticed how more quiet he had become, how much he didn't speak to her anymore, how cold he seemed to become. He did still talk to her, asked her questions and more or less pretended to be the same old Endou that he used to be yet even little details like this she noticed.

"So, how was the new school?"

He looked up at her with an emotionless face. His lips twitched a little attempting to place even the smallest smile on his face.

"Okay."

A simple answer.

No details.

Not "It was good!" or "It was great!" and it wasn't even "horrible" or "bad."

Just okay.

"Did you make any friends," she asked him attempting to make more of a conversation.

Memories of the day flashed back, remembering his new "friends."

Tachimukai, Hiroto, Kidou, Kazemaru… yet his mind landed on the platinum blond boy. He had a mysterious aura surrounding him and although they hadn't acquainted each other, the two times their eyes met each other's, there was definitely something there. What was it? Something about him seemed so familiar… yet not really. He just couldn't place it.

"Endou?" his mother said his name again seeing as Endou had pretty much drifted into a daydream.

"U-uhh yeah I guess." He tortured the mashed potatoes on his plate before placing them in his mouth. As he licked the remains of mash off his spoon, he stood up and placed his plate in the sink.

"Thanks Oka-san for dinner… I'm going to bed now…" Endou left the room quickly not wanting to talk to his mother any longer. His mother let out a sigh… if only he wasn't as distant as he used to be.

He jogged up the stairs two at a time. Sometimes he hated himself for the way he treated and acted towards his parents… but it wasn't his fault… it just wasn't.

Endou's eyes widened as the moment he entered his room his eyes landed on the computer which was faintly flickering blue and small sparks of electricity were flickering from parts of the computer.

Quickly and silently he shut the door as fast as he could, not wanting to cause a mess and certainly not wanting to attract his mother up to his room.

What the heck was happening to his computer? Did the storm fry up the circuit boards or something?

However walking up to the screen, he noticed seven bright words as red as blood in the centre of his monitor:

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY?**

**YES | NO**

Play what? There was nothing there TO play?

Using three fingers he pressed CTRL + ALT + DELETE. But even after pressing the combination of buttons several time, nothing happened. He pressed the ESC button several times too, but that didn't work either! This just had to be the usual 'blue screen of death"… what else could he be. He held down the "boot up" button knowing that was this was the only way to close down the computer … well of course he could pull the plug too, but risk his precious computer getting in more worse shape than this… yeah he'd rather not.

He slammed his palm into the many keys of the keyboard hoping something would make the computer start working properly… why was nothing working?

A sigh left his mouth… there was no point in throwing a fit at the PC… if he couldn't fix then he'd have to take the computer down to the shops to be fixed.

He looked at the monitor again:

**WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY?**

**YES | NO**

Nothing had changed from the moment he went into his room.

But still… play? What did it mean play? Play "the blue screen of death and let his computer crash game"?

His hand reached for the mouse.

Curiousness got to him.

Nothing would happen if pressed anything right? Right? Sure, the worst thing that could happen to him was to get a computer virus or Trojan or something, but his computer had a real tight security check and no way even the smallest virus could get past.

But what if it was a game? Or a new game of some kind… there's no way that he, GKSweeper, would ever back down from a challenge… if this was one.

The cursor icon hovered over the options **YES | NO **.

"Nothing could happen… right?" he thought as he clicked his mouse on YES before everything around him went black.

* * *

_**[22:04:12|07:08] LOGIN: _**_

_**[22:04:12|07:09] LOGIN SUCCESFUL**_

_**[22:04:12|07:09] USER: GKSweeper [Status | ONLINE]**_

Endou scrunched his eyes open as he heard the sound of the early morning birds nesting on the tree outside his window.

He sat up on his bed a stretched his arm to fully awaken himself. Still half asleep, he looked around his surroundings in his room. His bed sheets were twisted on the bed while two pillows out of three had fallen to the floor. His duvet joined the pillows, half on the floor, half still on his bed.

His eyes searched the room before landing on his computer.

Suddenly everything came back to him.

His malfunctioning computer

The blue flickering screen of death

The words… the question…

He jolted out of bed and went straight to his desk. The one thing that really caught his attention was that his computer was off… maybe it was a dream?

But as he tried to boot up the PC, nothing at all was working. No matter how many buttons he pushed and even flicking the wall switch on and off wasn't doing anything.

Endou groaned, he knew that there was something definitely wrong and he'd have to get it looked at… how could this day get any worse?

"Endou! Breakfast is ready! Hurry or you'll be late to school"

"Great… school…" he moaned to himself.

After the quickest ten minute breakfast of his life, he ran back up to his room to get changed into his uniform.

However, as he was buttoning up the top button on his polo shirt, something on his desk caught his eye. After adjusting his tie, he walked over to his desk to see a rectangular package on his desk.

His addressed and name was labelled on the centre of the package and the Inazuma Break Net logo was stuck onto the far right corner of the package. Although there was a large [IMPORTANT] stamp placed on the package, a return address wasn't.

Did a new game come out? Then how come he hadn't heard of it?

As he handled the package in his hand, a small envelope fell out from somewhere in the package.

He placed the package down on his bed and began to tear open the envelope which had his alias written on it. Out of the envelope, only a single piece of paper fell out.

**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES MUST THIS PACKAGE BE OPENED BEFORE 4PM APRIL 22 2012**

**IF THIS RULE IS AVOIDED, CONSIQUENCES WILL BE MET**

Endou looked at his alarm clock which read 7:45AM APRIL 22 2012. Please… like any warning message would stop him … this could be a new game for all he cared about.

As Endou reached over his bed to grab the package again, his mother called from the kitchen.

"ENDOU, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOl!"

Endou's eyes quickly flashed to the clock again which now read 7:50AM, "Crap, ten minutes to get to school!" He yelped as he chucked the package in his bag and slid down the railing of the stairs.

As he was putting his shoes on he yelled to his mother, "Oka-san! Did any package came for me in the mail overnight?"

His walked out of the kitchen to see Endou struggling to place his right show on, "No?" she gave him a questionable look, "Why were you expecting something?"

He gave her one quick look before jolting off, "Noting Oka-san! Don't worry about it, just a new game!"

She sighed once again seeing Endou run off in the direction of the high school.

"… you should've seen his face when his sister wasted him thirty kills to fifteen," Hiroto was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach, "I mean COME ON KIDOU! YOUR SISTER, LITTLE HARUNA-CHAN BEATING YOU AT BLACK OPS 2… AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A CHAMP AT THAT GAME."

Kidou was bright red at the lunch table seeing how Tachimukai, Kazemaru and Endou were also laughing at him.

According to rules, Endou was not allowed to fully sign up for a club until he had been here for a week, but he already really loved the gaming club - a bunch of kids like himself situated in the world of gaming.

However the laughter was put to a halt as the familiar green haired boy Endou passed by in the hallway ran up to their lunch table panting.

"What's got you're panties in a bunch Midorikawa," Hiroto looked at his best friend, "Don't tell me you're little sister beat you in a video game too," Hiroto said before the whole table burst out laughing again… well the whole table besides Kidou who had crossed his arms and had gone red again.

"This is no laughing matter!" he looked seriously at Hiroto who stopped laughing along with the rest of the table.

"What's the matter Ryuuji?" Hiroto knew something was up just by the tone of Midorikawa's voice.

"It's Ichinose… he's gone."

* * *

**So yeah… I hope you guys liked it. Like I said I wasn't sure how well I really did that chapter but yeah, will be updating this more sooner than later!**

**Till next time **

**-Tripp**


	3. Disappearance

**Can't believe its 2013 already! Hoping 2013 will be a better year in fanfic writing for me and I definitely will be updating a lot more this year (I hear that you have more time to do things in University but I'm doing two majors so we'll see). **

**Kill me for starting new stories again but I have missed taking certain requests from people and since most of the people here in IE fanfiction today are a lot different (some the same) than when I started writing in 2011 it'll be kinda… refreshing to do it again. So I have a poll on my profile to what kind of one-shot collection you guys want me to do. Aside from tumblr it hasn't been really announced but from the people who have already voted it looks like a Reader X Character one shot collection is the most popular for me to write at the moment. **

**I'm also starting my main 2013 fic which is inspired by a specific trend that happened on tumblr a while ago … so yeah… kill tumblr for distracting me from updating (if you follow me you'd probs already know haha.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inazuma Eleven and the minor inspirations from Mirai Nikki, Sword Art Online and Btooom!**

* * *

_******CHAPTER 3 | DISAPPEARANCE **_

* * *

_"What's the matter Ryuuji?" Hiroto knew something was up just by the tone of Midorikawa's voice._

_"It's Ichinose… he's gone."_

A piercing silence swept across the whole table as the group gained a panic look towards Midorikawa. Endou could see Kidou's red eyes widening in his goggles and Tachimukai looked as if he would start quivering once again in his seat – something he only did when he was nervous.

Ichinose… Ichinose Kazuya, right? Endou had barely acquainted with him yet Kazemaru and Kidou mentioned him all the time to him. He hadn't been in any of his classes yet Endou remembered passing by him Midorikawa and the platinum blond boy he had seen on the first day.

"What do mean Ichinose is gone?" Hiroto stood up with his hands slammed onto the table, his eyes pierced into Midorikawa's with complete seriousness. Midorikawa flinched at Hiroto's sudden outburst.

"He was there…but then… and he…" Midorikawa was fumbled unable to get out any words through. The others could sense how calm he was trying to be, yet failed as his twiddle and quivered his fingers nervously.

Hiroto slammed both his arms onto Midorikawa's shoulders "SLOW DOWN MIDORIKAWA."

"You know that news report about the recent kidnapping of some Kanto region middle schoolers all over our region… it just made me get a little worried…" Midorikawa lowered his voice.

He paused for a second before taking a large breath into a body before letting out a huge sigh. He stared at Hiroto before taking a glance at the rest of the group.

"Ichinose and I…," Midorikawa started as he closed his eyes to remember what had happened a few minutes ago, "Well we were cleaning up the art room… since it's our duty and all today… and well Ichinose went into the art cupboard which is all the way at the other end of the hall to put some paint away while I cleaned up the benches in the class. I noticed he was there for a while so when I went up to check on him he was gone. I went around the school to check if he had gone anywhere or if anyone had seen him and he wasn't he wasn't picking up his phone… you know how he ALWAYS picks his phone up!"

"Are you sure he wasn't late for an appointment or anything? Maybe he actually forgot his phone today?" Kidou looked at him sceptically.

"No…," Midorikawa looked looked down at the ground in though, "He was texting Kino-san today all during art… you know those two... And I KNOW he had no appointment or date today, he promised to a game of League of Legends during lunch AND after school today."

"… it's like he suddenly…disappeared…" He raised his head slowly, "It just can't have anything to do with those kidnappings… it just couldn't have…,"

"Dammit… maybe he ... no it couldn't have been…" Hiroto muttered.

"What do you mean Hiroto?" Kidou asked him.

"Kidou-kun… what was the chance you said something in that box we all got could've been dangerous…" Hiroto whispered so that only those who were in the conversation could hear.

"_Box?"_ Endou thought. It couldn't be like his box that he received could it?

Kidou's frown tightened as his head lowered a few inches, "10%... but what does that have to do with anything, Hiroto,"

Hiroto gritted his teeth, "Nothing… just thinking of the possibilities… but we have to go looking for him…"

"Go looking for who?" a voice spoke.

The group turned around and Hiroto sweatdropped at the sight of who it was.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Midorikawa's sudden outburst had changed his expression, no longer in worry, "YOU HAD ME THINKING YOU WERE KIDNAPPED LIKE THE REST OF THOSE KIDS FROM OTHER SCHOOLS AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE!"

Ichinose scratched his head and let out a dry laugh, "I… umm… had to go to the bathroom?" his voice raised an octave as Midorikawa glared at him.

"Since when does it take thirty minutes for you to go to the bathroom?" Midorikawa said, "And you didn't answer your phone after I called you seven time!"

"Since Ichinose is secretly a girl and takes that long to go to the bathroom," Kazemaru sniggered so that only Hiroto, Tachimukai Kidou and Endou could hear.

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out his cellphone which was still noticeably a little wet. The screen had slightly cracked and the screen flickered oddly. Upon noticing the wetness of his phone Endou realized that his hair was also a bit damn – yet it was hardly recognizable.

"Umm… Nagumo and his friends from the basketball team thought it would be funny to throw my cellphone down the toilet then dunk my own head with it," Ichinose said, "Then after I got cleaned up as I was walking to the cafeteria, Suzuno and the soccer team pushed me into the garbage bin just outside so I had to walk all the way to the gym and take a shower."

"Damn… I hate those damn jocks, they're so annoying." Midorikawa muttered and Kazemaru coughed. Although the gaming club was Kazemaru's main club, he often hung out and ran with guys from the athletics club.

"You know I wasn't talking about you Kazemaru," Midorikawa sighed, "I mean those jerks from the basketball and soccer clubs, you know Nagumo and Suzuno and those lot. I can't believe Gouenji-kun can actually put up with that lot.

Gouenji? Endou could've sworn he had heard that name somewhere? He was in his class… right? But to put the name with a face… yeah he wasn't quite there yet.

"Oh well, at least I have twenty minutes left to eat lunch," Ichinose sat down with his tray and so did Midorikawa and HIroto.

Ichinose blinked as he saw a semi familiar yet newish face to the table, "Sorry we haven't really met each other before have we? I see you around in the halls all the time but I don't really know your name." He held his hand out towards Endou," I'm Ichinose Kazuya, Class 2-C, and as you've probably guessed I'm with the gaming club too. Just been a bit busy this last week so haven't been with these derps that much."

Kidou muttered something quietly to himself at the mention of being called a "derp" and frowned at Ichinose.

"Endou Mamoru, Class-2-A," Endou grinned as he shook his hand, "Umm… sorry if you don't mind me asking but who's that Gouenji you mentioned… I think he's in my class but I haven't really gotten all the names down yet."

"Umm… where is he," Ichinose looked around the cafeteria for him but from the looks of it he couldn't find him, "Yeah Gouenji should be in your class, do you remember some tanned dude with spiky platinum hair?

"Oh… yeah…"

So that's what his name was, there was something interesting about him yet he hadn't figured his name yet.

"Well he's part of the basketball club, although he's a friend of ours and not a jerk like the rest of them," Ichinose said pointing to a set of two tables in the centre of the cafeteria where a bunch of kids were laughing at something the boy with fiery red hair shaped like a tulip said. The boy next to him with his sleeves rolled all the way to his shoulders smirked at said something to him resulting in more laughter from the group, "He's one heck of a gamer too, better than pretty much all of us, only Kidou can keep up with him.

"His father doesn't really approve of him joining any other group aside from the soccer club so we don't get to hang out at much as we would love to… according to Nagumo and the rest of those jocks 'Jocks gotta hang with the jocks and all that "stick to the status quo" and that crap," Tachimukai added.

"It goes the same with the Fubuki twins, Shirou and Atsuya," Kazemaru continued, "Their parents wouldn't approve of them joining something as the gaming club, so they signed up for soccer instead."

Endou nodded as he looked over to see a pair of twins sitting slightly on the outskirts of the group. The pink haired twin mentioned something to the more lighter haired and more timid twin who nodded in response.

"And for a new kid around these parts, since your part of the gaming club I highly suggest you don't get involved with the jocks of this school, if they find out your part of the gaming club, they'll torture you till you graduate high school." Ichonese advised him, "That's Suzuno Fuusuke Nagumo Haruya, Captains of the top soccer and basketball teams of the school, the pride of Raimon East high. They'll cause you the most trouble if you get involved with them." He pointed to the cause of the laughter, the tulip head and boy with the sleeves rolled up.

"Crap… we have five minutes left till class starts," Hiroto jumped up from his seat grabbing Midorikawa and Ichinose by the neck and dragging them off to the next class, "Sensei is gonna kill me if I'm late again,"

"Nice to meet you Endou!" Ichinose called out in the distance as he was dragged off to who knows where while Endou hesitantly sweatdropped before following Kidou to science class.

"Oh Endou," Endou looked up to see Kidou looking at him, "You free to hang out with us this afternoon?"

Endou shook his head, "Sorry Kidou, gotta be somewhere today but we can hang out some other time right?"

After all he had to be somewhere.

At four O'clock to be exact.

"Of course," Kidou smiled at him as the both of them entered the science lab just as the teacher was about to start the class.

* * *

**[22:04:12| 15****:43] LOGIN: _**

**[22:04:12|****15****:44**] LOGIN SUCCESFUL

**[22:04:12|****15****:45**] USER: GKSweeper [Status | ONLINE]

* * *

Endou waved to Hiroto and Kidou as they went the opposite direction to go home. It was 3:45PM and school had just finished fifteen minutes ago and he quickly ran home as fast as he could.

"I'm home," Endou yelled into the empty house remembering his mother wouldn't be home till late that evening.

The clock blinked 3:56PM as he slammed the door to his bed room and pulled open the bag in a rush.

**3:57**  
He gave the box a fine shake as he felt something hit the walls of the cardboard box.

**3:58**  
He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and started to tear the well taped box.

**3:59**  
He tore away the last stripe of tape that held the lids together.

He hesitated.

Took one breath before placing his hands on the two lids of the box.

He opened it.

**4:00**

All he saw was a tiny ball with a small red light the flickered on and off.

He heard sudden but small "FOOM" as some sort of gas emitted from the ball. Endou could hardly tell what was happening as his vision started to blur and his senses began to numb.

The next thing he knew what that the world around him became black.

* * *

_**[22:04:12|16:00] USER: GKSweeper | Logging off**_

_**[22:04:12|**__**16:01**_] USER: GKSweeper [Status | OFFLINE]

* * *

**Erm... I hope that it was ok... kill me for having them minor spelling/grammar fails. You all thought Ichinose really did disappear because of the box in the last chapter didn't you? I won't kill him off the story to early heh But yeah, all the drama starts as of now. As you can tell only a few characters have been introduced, others still have that slight mention but there are still many many characters who still have yet to make an appearance.**

**I feel like such a bad writer not updating haha. But at least I've got all my stuff sorted. Just waiting on my final exam results which are coming mid-jan and with the relief I have been accepted into two universities (one being the one I have hoped I would get into) I can write once again without a worry. I've been out the last month busy with Christmas, New Year as well as getting sent to hospital on Boxing Day (fun fun… not really).**

**Will be updating more frequently… let's just hope tumblr does not get the better of me.**

**-Tripp**


End file.
